It'll be Fine Tomorrow, Right?!
is a duet sung by the voice actresses of Haruno Haruka and Nanase Yui. Lyrics |-|Romaji= " " 1 2 3 Let's try egao no purizumu afureru mirai chizu hirakou Let's go kokoro mo karada mo runrun gokigen'yō sunshine! ( ) ( ) shukudai, kadai wa yamadzumi demo ( ) ( ) shiren wo koete kagayaku purinsesu Yume wa otogibanashi de owaranai mae wo muiteku Masshirona pēji mekurumeku ashita e habatake! Let's try Let's go kagi wanai OPEN! ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) tomodachi to iu kokoro no Purikyua Yume wa esoragoto ni wa shitakunai tsuyoku nareru yo Massuguna purotto ikasu no wa ten made todoite! Yume wa otogibanashi de owaranai mae wo muiteku Masshirona pēji mekurumeku ashita e habatake! Let's try egao no purizumu afureru mirai chizu hirakou Let's go kokoro mo karada mo runrun gokigen'yō sunshine! Let's go |-|Kanji= 「明日(あした)は晴れるよね？！」 1 2 3 Let's try 笑顔のプリズム溢れる　未来地図開こう Let's go ココロもカラダもるんるん　ごきげんよう sunshine！ 始まりから躓いていた　私の手をつかんで 戸惑ってるめがねの奥に光る　やさしさが視(み)えた 近くにいるそれだけなのに　キモチが軽くなるよ 心がふわっとなる　それがプロローグ お喋りは(尽きない)夜明けまで(寝ない)宿題、課題は　山積みでも 毒りんごは(いらない)ガラスの靴(履きたい)試練を越えて　輝くプリンセス 夢はお伽噺で終わらない　夜空に誓うの 涙も傷も受け止めて　前を向いてく 真っ白なページめくるめく　想いを綴ろう 色とりどりの夢　明日(あした)へ羽ばたけ！ Let's try 雨降り風吹く日だって　空模様楽しい Let's go 心の窓にはるんるん　鍵はないOPEN！ 怪我をしても立ち向かって行く　震える肩を見たら 力になりたいのに何も出来ず　不甲斐なかったよ 隣で戦わなくっても　キモチは届いてるよ 言葉以上想いを　ツナグ物語 1秒ごと(過ぎる)大切な(時間)描(か)き残してゆく　伝えてゆく 見守って(くれる)眼差しも(チカラ)友達という　心のプリキュア 夢は絵空事にはしたくない　足跡付けよう 踏まれた種子(タネ)は雪の下　強くなれるよ 真っ直ぐなプロット生かすのは　今の私たち 1人1人の夢　天まで届いて！ 夢はお伽噺で終わらない　夜空に誓うの 涙も傷も受け止めて　前を向いてく 真っ白なページめくるめく　想いを綴ろう 色とりどりの夢　明日へ羽ばたけ！ Let's try 笑顔のプリズム溢れる　未来地図開こう Let's go ココロもカラダもるんるん　ごきげんよう sunshine！ Let's go |-| English= "It'll be fine tomorrow, right?!" 1 2 3 Let's try to open the map to the future filled with smiling prisms Let's go for the heart and mind are bouncing together, good day sunshine! From the very beginning, I saw you and just had to grab your hand As I could see a kind soul shining behind those confusing glasses With you near, these feelings felt lighter My heart was beginning to drift, for this is the prologue Chatting (endlessly) until dawn (without sleeping) as our homework and tasks began to pile up Poisoned apples (aren't needed), glass slippers (we'd wear), we will overcome these trials to become shining princesses I swear upon the starry sky that dreams don't end with porridge Take those tears and wounds and face forward Cast your feelings upon the white pages And soar to your iridescent dream tomorrow! Let's try to have fun despite it being a day of rain and howling wind Let's go for without a key, we'll OPEN the window to our bouncing hearts! When I tremble or get injured, I'll still stand tall I want to be powerful as there's no excuse for not doing anything Even if you're not fighting alongside me, your feelings still reach me Feelings over words are what made our stories connect Every second (too much) is precious (time) so continue to convey yourself through your art Protect me (till the end) look after me (with that power), friendship is the heart of Pretty Cure These dreams aren't made up, they'll come true one step at a time For trampled seeds can be strong underneath layers of snow We will now live to see this straight plot unfold As everyone's dreams will reach the heavens! I swear upon the starry sky that dreams don't end with porridge Take those tears and wounds and face forward Cast your feelings upon the white pages And soar to your iridescent dream tomorrow! Let's try to open the map to the future filled with smiling prisms Let's go for the heart and mind are bouncing together, good day sunshine! Let's go Audio Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Songs Category:Music